Anyone But You
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: This is a continuation to the songfic How I Feel, which was Troypay. I advise you to read How I Feel before reading this. This is a oneshot songfic. Please READ and REVIEW!


**Author's Note: Ok, well since a lot of people wanted me to continue this, I've decided to. This is another Alexz Johnson song called **_'Anyone But You' _**don't worry it's a happy song. Oh, the reason why I picked this song was because I loved Jude's 'aka' Alexz's chemistry with Spiederman aka Tyler Kyte, while they were both singing it. Well, yeah you guys should really pick up this CD it's called **_Songs From Instant Star 2 _**and also the first CD **_Songs From Instant Star. _**Both of the CD's are awesome and the show is great also. So yeah, this is going to be set a few months later. Hope that you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

I sighed as I read the headline of one of those trashy magazines that you see in the supermarket. **_"SHARPAY AND TROY- TROUBLE IN PARADISE?" _**Why must people make up lame lies just to get a few bucks in their pockets? I mean c'mon do they forget that people have feelings. I don't think that they would like me coming to their door, taking pictures just to create lies about them. Then again, they probably wouldn't mind. I sighed again and walked out of the grocery store, shifted both of my bags into one hand and pulled down my cap a little more. How I made it out of the store without being chased by tons of people, is beyond me. I sighed for the third time, got into my car and drove home.

**_Sick of the lines they're feeding me  
I never know what to believe  
In a world that's crushing me  
You're the only one I see_**

I arrived at my house about ten minutes later, putting in the code to open the gate. I had to get a gate once I became really famous. If I hadn't then the paparazzi would have been in my trees everyday trying to catch me in compromising positions. I opened the door to my luxurious house. I went into the kitchen and put my groceries away and went into the living room to relax. I smiled at the person who was sitting on my couch.

"Hey Troy, what are you doing here?" I asked going over to sit next to him.

"I can't come to see my girlfriend?" He said in mock hurt tone. I giggled at him and hit him playfully.

"Of course you can." I said kissing him lightly on the lips. I broke away from him and rested my head on his chest. "So guess what, did you know that we are having _'trouble in paradise' _?" I asked him using air quotes.

He chucked at this and said, "Oh, so that's what they're saying this week?"

"Apparently, it's getting on my nerves."

"Sharpay, you know that they're not true." He said running his hands through my hair.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"We know the truth and the truth is that I love you." Troy said to me.

"I love you too, Troy."

**_I don't change my mind for anybody.  
I won't waste my time on just anybody.  
I won't share my life...  
With anyone but you  
It's such a long road...  
With anyone but you  
I couldn't follow...  
With anyone but you  
Never anyone but you_**

"Sharpay! Sharpay and Troy look over here!" Screamed the paparazzi as their camera's flashed right in my eyes. I thought that I was going to go blind. Troy grabbed me by my arm and we literally ran to his car. We both got in and he quickly drove away.

"I'm so sorry Sharpay." Troy said to me as we were driving back to my house.

"Troy, it's ok. I'm use to it, you're use to it. It's not like we weren't expecting it." I said looking at him.

"I know, it's just that I wanted to take you out for one night, without interruptions." He said looking at the road ahead.

I looked at him and smiled. How did I get so lucky? But we both have to face reality. "Troy, that's impossible. Unless we disguise ourselves as two apes or something, then it's not going to happen." I said.

He looked away from the road for a quick second grinning at me and then turned his attention back. "I think that I might have to take you up on that offer."

"Not going to happen." I said in a sing-song voice, smiling at him.

**_They put my poster on the wall,  
They watch you wait for me to fall,  
They think they made me who I am.  
Oh they don't know me at all. _**

I don't change my mind for anybody.  
I won't waste my time on just anybody.  
I won't share my life...  
With anyone but you  
It's such a long road...  
With anyone but you  
I couldn't follow...  
With anyone but you  
Never anyone but you

_**Anyone but you**_

_**It's such a long road…**_

_**With anyone but you**_

_**I couldn't follow…**_

_**With anyone but you**_

_**Never anyone but you**_

When we arrived back at my house, we decided to watch a movie, since our date didn't go exactly according to plan. We both sat in my movie room, on my big fluffy couch. I was laying on him and he had his arms wrapped around me. I just loved that feeling. I felt so safe in his arms.

**_They built you up so high  
So you can hardly see the stars beneath your feet  
I'm falling through the cloud  
Then it'll be the next to catch me  
_**

Troy turned off the TV when the credits started rolling. I was so glad because I was getting really tired. I got off of him and stretched my arms, yawning.

"Somebody's tired." He said getting off of the couch stretching also.

"Yeah, running away from the paparazzi takes a lot out of you." I said yawning again.

"C'mon, let's go to bed." He said wrapping his arms around my waist and we walked upstairs to my room. I went into my private bathroom to change while he stayed out in my room to change into his night clothes. I had let him keep some clothes over my house just incase he spent the night. I walked out of the bathroom in sweat pants and a tank-top while he had on his boxers and a t-shirt. He was already folding down the covers on my side of the bed and fluffing my pillows.

**_With anyone but you  
It's such a long road…  
With anyone but you  
I couldn't follow...  
With anyone but you  
Never anyone but  
Never anyone but  
With anyone but you  
It's such a long road…  
With anyone but you  
And I couldn't follow...  
With anyone but you  
_**

"Troy, you are too sweet." I said smiling.

"Anything for you babe." He said to me and I walked over to him and kissed him. We kissed for a while before we broke away for air.

"Nice." He said smirking. I smiled back and climbed into bed and he did the same. He wrapped his arms around me before giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm so lucky to have you." I sighed.

"Me too." He said.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"I love you too Sharpay." He whispered back before we both fell asleep.

_**Never anyone but you**_

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, so what did you think? I hope that you liked it. I might do another part. I don't know. Well, please review! Thanks!**

**April**


End file.
